


Swinging for Mars

by sansapotter



Series: Boxing the Stars [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts from the Boxing the Stars 'verse (as I write them, they may not be in chronological order)<br/>-Bite<br/>-anniversary<br/>-outside perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What are we listening to?" Sansa asked breathlessly, pulling away from him abruptly. It took him a minute to focus his senses on the sound pulsing from the car speakers.

"It’s Death Cab for Cutie," she pulled a face at that. "I wanted to set the mood." Jon insisted.

"We’re already making out in your car like teenagers; do we have to listen to music from high school?" The car windows were already fogged up, how long had they been parked in the Wolfswood?

"Why’re you focusing on that?" He asked as she reached for his iPod. "This was your idea." Jon reminded her trying to pull her back to him, settling for pressing kisses to her jawline. She laughed at that, baring her neck to him as she sought to find something less-

“Oh,” she squeaked when he found the point of her neck that made her shivery. “My idea was going to your place, not your car.” She ducked her head to kiss him truly. His hands slid up her ribs to pull her closer. She smiled against his mouth, “although this isn’t so bad.”

"We could always go to your place," he suggested, resting his forehead against hers, thumbs rubbing circles where they lay.

"Robb’s already being really cool about us, I don’t want to push him too far." That was true, there was a big difference in Robb knowing about them andknowing about them. “Not to mention any time you come over I have to share you with everyone.” Sansa hesitated. “That sounds wrong, I just mean-“

"It’s nice for it to be us for a while," Jon agreed, tugging her closer. They’d hardly had a moment to themselves since winter break had started. Even the times they knew they could count on, like when he finished the late shift, or her Thursdays off were overtaken by holiday madness. He’d never complain about it, the Starks were as close to family as he had. She was so happy to be back with them he knew she was just making an observation more than a complaint.

So they would make due where they were. Sam had specifically requested the whole apartment tonight as a surprise for his girlfriend, and he would do what he could to make the best of their time alone. It really wasn’t so bad in the tiny car, he thought as Sansa sat between him and the wheel pressing hot kisses to his mouth, drawing his bottom lip between her teeth. She did it again after he made a contented noise, smiling at the reactions she could draw from him, knowing very well that she encouraged him to do the same.

He was happy to reciprocate, always happy to give, especially to Sansa. The rap on the window made him jump, and he heard the thud of her hitting her head on the roof. The bright light tried to shine into the fogged window. He groaned tossing his head back against the rest before rolling down the window, a police flashlight. “Snow?” Grenn asked.

Sansa was trying to slide off of him, a blush rising up her neck. Grenn had the decency not to blind her with the light. “Didn’t you just cite some kids for this today?” He hadn’t, but he got the point.

"I usually let them off with a warning," Jon sighed dragging a hand through his hair. Grenn ignored him.

"This your girl?" His head ducked down to get a better look at Sansa. She leaned across Jon to shake his hand. I would hope I’m the only girl he does this with, she joked. Grenn liked that. “I’m going to let you off with a warning this time, don’t let me catch you kids back here.” He winked before walking back to his cruiser.

Jon was mortified. Sansa was surprisingly collected about the situation. “You act like you’ve never gotten caught before,” she said lightly when he started the car.

"You have?" She lifted her shoulders lightly, a move too graceful to really be called a shrug. "Well aren’t you just full of surprises."


	2. Chapter 2

The bed dipped low when Jon climbed in, and gooseflesh rose on her arms when his cold hands pulled her close. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and she turned her head back to kiss him. "This looks nice on you," he plucked the sleeve of the shirt she wore when they broke apart.

"You can't even see me, it's dark in here." She smiled turning her head back into the pillow, pressing back into him. The threadbare t-shirt was one of his, she still didn't keep much at his place even though he offered. Jon's callused thumb rubbed small circles on her hip.

"I'd think you were beautiful in anything." Usually when he said such sweet things he was inside her. He didn't dote on her appearance, it was one of the things she loved about him. It was pretty high up on the list actually. "Are you tired?" Tied only with the painful lengths he went to make sure she was comfortable. His hand had crept under her shirt, and she could feel him stirring against her back.

They'd waited a few dates before they slept together. Everything was new with Jon, but never intimidating. He was eager, and patient at once; Jon always left her breathless in the best way possible. Tonight was no different, her heartbeat drowned everything out when she collapsed against his chest. He was feathering kisses to her brow while she caught her breath.

"We're going to have to postpone tomorrow," he said apologetically. She slid off him and tipped her chin up on his chest. Tomorrow, she wondered. He took in her foggy stare, and smiled. "Dinner, for our anniversary." Oh, oh. Recognition clear on her face he began his explanation. "They need me to work a double, afternoon into overnight. I am so sorry."

The guys on the force were like his brothers, she'd met all of them before. He lived with his partner Sam, who'd gone to cooking classes with her when nobody else would. Grenn had let them out of a tough spot with a joke, he probably still hadn't let Jon live that down. When she was sad Pyp would try to make her laugh. Yes, if his brothers needed something Jon would help, and she wouldn't change that for the world.

She woke up a little early to make sure the boys got their coffee, it was probably going to be a long day for them. She fed Ghost too who trotted over and watched her at work. Sam woke up first and blinked sleepily at her, he'd stopped going red the fourth time he met her. "What are you doing awake so early?" Sam padded into the kitchen. Why did everyone think she slept late?

"Jon said you guys took on a double today, I figured I'd get you out on the right foot." She handed him a mug. He looked confused for a second too long before composing himself.

"Right, a double." Sam started busying himself with his coffee. Interesting. She waited until Jon woke up before saying her goodbyes.

She kissed him easily with her hands holding his face, and his splayed across her back. "I'll see you later, be safe." She said letting one of her hands fall from his face, he took it in his.

"I love you," he said kissing her again. That still hasn't gotten old, she mused.

"I love you too," she backed out of the door. He hadn't gotten changed into anything remotely like what he wore to work. She suspected she would see him sooner, rather than later.

The old house was bustling as always. Jeyne was bouncing Bennard on her hip while she made breakfast for the house. "Morning Sansa, did you eat already, I can put more eggs on!" she called, Sansa took the baby form her arms so she could focus on the task. Robb was talking on his phone, probably with work. Bran had his elbow on the kitchen table, reading. Rickon was whining that he had to go to school when Christmastime was about family. Sansa could feel the tut, tut, tut coming out of her mouth without a second thought. She dropped a kiss to mama's head, it seemed like she was having a good day; maybe they would sit with the baby for a while, that would keep her upbeat.

Arya hit the creaky step, everyone was accustomed to it, usually they just jumped it. "I'm going to help J-" she started to shout into the kitchen, she saw Sansa standing at the table, "Hot Pie, I'm going to help Hot Pie." She corrected. Bran's eyes darted up to see if she caught the mistake. Sansa's brow raised when the door slammed.

"All of you are up to something." She said simply, poking Bran's side.

"I'll tell you what they're doing if you don't make me go to school today." Rickon tried. Sansa laughed at that.

"I don't think so." She ruffled his hair. Between Rickon, Robb, and Arya the house was always loud, someone was falling and the house would rattle; the phone would ring and there was a race to answer it; something expensive would break because someone was practicing contact sports. With half of the Stark clan gone only the shift of the old house, and fussing from the baby broke the peace in the living room.

When dad died mama's heart broke. That's what they told them at the hospital. Broken heart syndrome, it was a real thing. At first they thought she was having a heart attack, so soon after dad died unexpectedly from the same thing. Sansa had read about people who were so in love dying within hours of one another. Nobody was more in love than Ned and Catelyn Stark.

Mama was diagnosed with depression shortly after. Seven years and they were still trying to find the right prescription, the right dosage. For now they had to keep an eye on her and make sure none of the side effects were too adverse. Mama hated that everyone had to look after her, she was always the strong one. Sansa wasn't convinced this made her any less strong, she was trying to get help and Sansa thought that was brave. It was just taking longer than expected.

Jeyne passed Benny to mama. Bran sat with her while Sansa and Jeyne tidied up the house. "I thought you were going to be gone all day," her sister-in-law said. "Not that I'm mad to have the extra help."

"Jon got called in to work." she shrugged, although she was questioning that more by the hour.

"That's terrible! It's your one-year today isn't it?" Sansa nodded. "Robb proposed to me on our one-year." He'd taken advantage of Facetime and had Sansa help him choose the ring. It hadn't seemed like a big deal then, but she hoped Jon wasn't planning on doing that.

Things had been good since she had come back to Winterfell. Sansa had learned to balance her time between family, and Jon, and still share him with her family. She was rekindling old friendships as well, spending time with Jeyne Poole. Sansa even found a part-time job at the library. Yes, things were good and she was happy.

When Rickon got home he insisted that Sansa take him to practice his driving. She grabbed her purse, incase they got pulled over, of course if they got pulled over Jon would know who she was and the odds of her knowing the other officer on duty were high.

He was getting better, she would admit. He stopped pressing down on the gas so hard, and braked softer. She still gripped the side of the car when he took a turn, even those were less sharp than they once were. She glanced at the clock. "Ok, it's nearly six. Time to get home."

He stopped the car and parked it. "First put this on," he was handing her a blindfold. By the gods, she took it from her hand. "Don't you want me to tell you why?" Rickon asked, disappointed she wasn't arguing with him.

"I assume it's part of what Arya was working on all day." Sansa said sliding the sleep mask over her eyes. She heard him put the car in drive.

"With Hot Pie? Why would it have anything to do with that?" Rickon asked, "you make me nervous when we drive together, you always cling to the car, or press the imaginary brakes."

"Oh is that it?" She laughed leaning back into the seat. Rickon slowed the car down shortly after; she heard him reverse, then drive, then reverse before parking. She reached up to take the blindfold off.

"No wait!" Rickon said. "You can't take that off yet." He shut the door and she could only assume he ran around the car to open her door. He was taller than her now, she hadn't realized that he was nearly as tall as Robb until he helped her down from the car.

"Should I have changed my clothes?" Her flat caught on something, it was quiet where ever they were. She tried to smell, the air was crisp, she shivered. "Rickon, should I have put on a coat?"

"Ok, I should have warned you, but that would have ruined it."

I think I hear them,

Then shut up

Don't you tell me what to do!

Both of you, shut up

"Ok, stop." Rickon ordered. She reached up to pull the blindfold off, and was allowed to do it. They were in the Wolfswood park, Arya, Robb, and Jon were standing in front of a little gazebo. They'd strung fairy lights around the top, Sansa smiled when she saw the three of them. Jon started to jog toward her, tugging off his jacket.

"Are you surprised?" He asked, holding it out for her to slip her arms into.

"I wasn't expecting this, it's beautiful." She looked at her brothers and sister, "thank you."

"Yeah, well we're going to leave you two now." Robb said starting to pull Rickon away.

"Have fun!" Rickon called. Arya hugged Sansa before walking to her own car.

"It was nice of the guys to let you out early today," she teased when he led her to the little bench.

"When did you figure it out?" He opened up a basket and set the food out on the table.

"When Sam didn't realize you two had a double." She laughed. "It's ok though, this is perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you have to marry Sansa?" Arya asked him, her eyes serious but not scornful. He must have looked shocked, considering where they were driving from. "I’m not going to tell you not to, it took some footwork to get her ring size without causing any suspicion."

"If you aren’t mad why are you asking?" It had been a stretch for him to ask her for help, he was scared she wouldn’t get in the car when he picked her up in that morning. She hadn’t pressed the matter until their business was done, and after Jon bought her lunch.

Arya was picking at her fries, something he knew drove Sansa crazy because he was guilty of it himself. Arya got the habit from him, or maybe he picked it up from her. Either way she was weighing the words of her response. “I want both of you to be happy, but I wish you weren’t so happy together.” He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “That’s not what I mean.”

"I know," his patience was never tried with Arya.

"I guess," she huffed another sigh, "Sansa’s always been everyone’s favorite." He wanted ask her how she measured something like that. "Except yours, I was always your favorite. You drove me to my soccer practices in junior high, and made me stay in school. You made me apply to college even though I didn’t want to."

"You like college, and your friends there."

"Sure, but that’s not the point. You hardly talked to Sansa until that road trip, and now you’re marrying her and I’m not going to be your girl anymore." He scoffed at that, but Arya continued thinking out loud. "I’m serious. You’ll tell her all our secrets; you’ll be married and you can’t keep secrets from each other then, it’s a rule. And if you break her heart we can’t be friends anymore because I’ll kill you."

That escalated quickly.

"I told her the same thing." She added, "both of you deserve the best, but it would be easier if you weren’t the best for each other. Does that make sense?" She dragged her hands through her hair.

"Let me promise you some things, are you ready?" Arya looked up and nodded, "secrets between you and me are between you and me, got it?" She nodded as he pressed on, "I won’t ever make you choose between me and your sister."

"Same," she seemed assured. Jon always kept his promises. "Shake on it?"

"You’re still my best girl." The phrase felt familiar in a distant way, he was sure he hadn’t said it before.

"That’s from Titanic," shit, that is from Titanic.

"Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?" He scrubbed at his beard.

"Absolutely not." Arya was laughing, "we should go. You have a proposal to plan."


End file.
